


Death by Toast Sandwiches

by PleonasmicBird



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: I'm just being a hyperbolic little shit, M/M, Multi, The archive warnings are for exaggeration purposes only, There is no actual death or violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleonasmicBird/pseuds/PleonasmicBird
Summary: Sinnett has gone too far.Pennebrygg facilitates the chaos.Doddle mcfucking dies.





	Death by Toast Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Context:  
> Some online friends and I discovered that toast sandwiches were invented in 1861, which is during the Victorian Era. What with the entire server being comprised of fans of Robert Louis Stevenson's "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" along with the concept itself, we had consumed various media pertaining to that classic. Having been reading "The Glass Scientists" by Sabrina Cotugno, we naturally began to imagine the characters' reactions to toast sandwiches, and a particular lodger, Sinnett, stood out because toast. He does fire stuff. Therefore, he has sold his soul to toast sandwiches.
> 
> Secondly, I had come up with a ship between three of the characters; Doddle, Pennebrygg, and Sinnett. I then dubbed the ship "Cake Boss" in reference to each lodger's professions; confections, robotics, and fire. And what TV show has combined all those elements together, as well as generally being a joke? Cake Boss. I rest my case.

A sobbing Doddle lies on the floor in the fetal position. His two attackers, Pennebrygg and Sinnett, throw a barrage of toast sandwiches at their victim, with each toss accompanied by maniacal laughter. This goes on for an hour. Hyde walks in, unbeknownst to the trio, and watches in pure shock. This shit is too weird, even for him. Sinnett and Pennebrygg pause, and stare directly at Hyde for a solid minute, making direct eye contact.  
“Is this some sort of sex thing….?” Hyde asks uncomfortably.  
Another minute passes with no response. Hyde slowly backs out of the door, feeling weirdly violated. The two resume. Doddle is still crying the whole time, mind you.  
Toast sandwich after toast sandwich begin to collect around and on top of Doddle. Each slice of bread and stain of butter is worse than the one before. He is powerless against them.   
Powerless.


End file.
